gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Saint's Tower
Complete this maze to get the Priest Gumball. Hidden Gumball To get the Prince gumball *Get Princess's Dress and Crystal Shoes from Prince’s Corpse *Buy Pumpkin Carriage (2000 EP, usually found at lower floor. NOTE: YOU CAN ONLY SEE/BUY IT ONCE EVERY MAZE RUN! So in case you were planning to buy the pumpkin carriage, but it appeared at a stage where you still did not have enough EP - use S/L30 in order to postpone the purchase.) *Equip everything and talk to prince at boss floor (60/70/80/90/100F) Enemies Usual Enemies |name2=Dark Elemental |class2=Elemental |image2= |skills2='Elemental Creature (Dark)': Immune to Dark spells Light Elemental Symbiosis: Double Attack when Light Elemental is present |other2=Will drop |name3=Arcane Snail |class3=Beast Class |image3= |skills3='Magic Counterattack': Launch a counterattack for each spell casted by the enemy |other3= |name4=Granite Golem |class4=Elemental |image4= |skills4='Granite Armor': Physical Resistance +70% Debacle: Decrease Physical Resistance by 10% for each companion that dies |other4= |name5=Summoner |class5=Human |image5= |skills5='Summon': Summons a Light Elemental or Dark Elemental every 4 rounds. (Max 3 summons per Summoner) |other5= |name6=Rock Golem |class6=Elemental |image6= |skills6='Throwing': Launch a long-ranged attack |name7=Astana's Projection |class7=Elemental |image7= |skills7=See boss section |other7=Boss }} To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Saint's Tower/Specific. Boss (Astana's Projection) The boss has 2 aspects, a Dark aspects and a Light aspects, and we can toggle between the two aspects by removing the Wards on the Pillar of Dark and Pillar of Light in the room. The fight starts with the Dark aspect and 2 debuffs active: *''Status Curse Ward'': Decrease Attack by 50% *''Pain Halo'': Lose xx HP each round (see below) 'Astana's Projection (Dark)' Skills: *'Dark Ceremony': Launch an attack every 3 rounds,causing 3 times the damage to enemy, with additional spell curse effect (HP and MP cannot be restored, for 3 rounds) *'Pain Halo': Cause Z damage to enemy every round (if the battle lasts for longer time, this damage value is bigger) **The amount of damage done by Pain Halo is 6% of Gumball's max HP on first round, 9% of max HP on second round, 12%, 15%, 18%, 21%... **Exact formula = Rounded down(3% of Gumball's max HP + 3% of Gumball's max HP x Number of rounds passed) **The halo damage is not applied during a Timestill but it does increase during it. **Switching Astana's Projection to Light aspect, then back to Dark aspect again resets the Pain Halo. *'Idol of Darkness': Physical Resistance +X%, Spell Resistance +Y%; Immune to all Dark Spells **Higher Physical Resistance, Lower Spell Resistance 'Astana's Projection (Light)' Skills: *'Holy Purification: '''Launch an attack every 3 rounds, eliminating all the enemy's buffs. *'Cure Halo': Healing W HP in each round *'Idol of Light': Physical Resistance +Y%, Spell Resistance +X%; Immune to all Light Spell **Lower Physical Resistance, Higher Spell Resistance Pillars of Dark and Light The Pillar of Dark inflicts ''Status Curse Ward that decreases Attack by 50%. It is activated at the start of the boss floor, and you can spend to remove Curse Ward and switch to Light aspect. The Pillar of Light inflicts Status Magic Ward that prevents spell casting. This pillar only activates 3 turns after you switch to the Light aspect. You can spend to remove the status Magic Ward and switch back to the Dark aspect. After each switch, the respective Pillar will be deactivated for 3 rounds. You can only switch aspects when the Pillar is activated (the debuffs are applied). Tips: * Gandolf's Roar and Sauron's Roar can easily be much more powerful than Implosion. * At L70+, swap Dark to Light, then Hex for double damage, then swap back to Dark if you have to. * 3 turns after you switch to the Dark Aspect, the Pillar of Dark will be activated, and it inflicts Status Curse Ward that decrease Attack by 50%. * 3 turns after you switch to the Light Aspect, the Pillar of Light will be activated, and it inflicts Status Magic Ward that prevents spell casting. Maze Occurrences Pillar of Dark Reveals itself after 5 rounds to inflict Status Curse Ward that decreases Attack by 50%. *Use 1 Dark crystal to deactivate and learn what spell can be obtained *Use 4 Dark crystals to obtain or upgrade a dark Saint's Whisper spell Pillar of Light Reveals it self after 5 rounds to inflict Status Magic Ward that prevents spell casting. *Use 1 Light Crystal to deactivate and learn what spell can be obtained *Use 4 Light Crystals to obtain or upgrade a light Saint's Whisper spell Magic Shop *Magic Toffee - 200 EP *Magic Broom - 100 EP *Limited Broom - 300 EP *Holly Wand - 600 EP *Skullcap Wand - 300 EP *Walnut Wand - 300 EP *Elm Wand - 300 EP *Erberry Wand - 1200 EP *Pumpkin Carriage - 2000 EP *Formula for Golem's Potion *Formula for Mixture of Light and Dark *Formula for Unstable Concoction Elemental cave Fight a mix of 4 light and dark elementals to find either: *Magic Fountain: Use to recover 15% max MP, cannot pass max MP or increase max MP *Elemental Ore Mine: Mine for some Dark and Light Elemental Crystals. * Extra items if you pick God of Thieves title. (See here) Magic Workshop Upgrade equipment from one of the elemental suits to the next item in that suit using EP *From 1 to 2 stars: 40 EP *From 3 to 4 stars: 150 EP *From 4 to 5 stars: 500 EP Fire Demon Give different wands to the Fire Demon to obtain some items. Appears once per run and can be given multiple wands. It stays on the same floor, thus you can PoE back to it to feed it more wands. Rewards for wands: *Elm Wand: 2x Fire Ball or Blind *Skullcap Wand: 1x Meteor Shower *Walnut Wand: 2x Meteor Shower, Blade of Ruin or Armageddon *Holly Wand: All Spell Effects +2% *Erberry Wand: (first time), +3 Power (after first time) Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and carry them away: * fragments for Armor of Light Paladin, Belt of Holy Blacksmith, Crown of Pope *Star Scrap (boss loot) *Crystal Egg (high chance) * Other rank 3 Ingredients as boss loot : Evil Pumpkin, Elf's Dust *Gumball Pot (boss loot) * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Saint's Whisper interactions with everything else * Dark Master and Light Master don't boost dark Saint's Whisper spells * Lord of the Elements does not enhance the Saint's Whisper spells * Great Druid's Cloak does not enhance the Saint's Whisper spells * Growing Manual's spell enhancing effect does not enhance the Saint's Whisper spells * With Wizard title, Saint's Whisper damage spells can produce an Elemental Whirlpool. * Boss spell resistance does not reduce the damage of Saint's Whisper damage spells. * Walnut Wand modifier does not affect Saint's Whisper damage spells. Tips * Leave the Summoners alive to summon more elementals so you can get a lot more crystals. Summoning villagers with Athena, or the Sorcerer's cat, Azziz will kill off the summoners. * Useful Potion: Voyager's Potion (for purchasing the Pumpkin Carriage) or Mixture of Light and Dark (Boss fighting) * Cast Angmar's Curse as a priority. It raises your maximum mana while restoring the majority of the spell cost each casting, making your Toffee's restore a greater amount of mana. * Planar Prophet and Pope are great for reaching deep levels in this dungeon. * The Pumpkin Carriage often appears at very low levels. Save 2000 EP to buy it. * Because Cinderella's Dress, Crystal Shoes, Pumpkin Carriage and the Mage's Glasses can be obtained in the maze, you might want to avoid entering with an artifact for the Treasure, Armor, Shoes and Hat slots. *Gandolf's/Sauron's Roar doesn't cause loss of HP when wearing Ring of Ash (Power +18, lose 10HP for each spell cast). Quest/DP External links * Safe and Easy 1-100F In-Depth Walkthrough with TONS of tips * Video Walkthrough (new) * Video Walkthrough Category:Mazes